Sweet Crossdresser from Transgender, Transylvania
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: She's just a sweet crossdresser... from Transgender, Transylvania, ah-ha-ha! Frank/OC Funny, better than it sounds. Please be gentle, this is my first fic for Rocky. Rated for safety, possible lime but no lemon
1. Crossdresser's Introduction

**Okay, um... hi there, all you regular Frankie fans? XD**

**I'm new to the Rocky Horror fandom, so I may make a few mistakes when I'm starting out. I borrowed the movie from my aunt and LOVED it, so I decided to write this. I wrote another one, but I'm not posting it since it was the first and isn't even that good. I may continue writing it and post it later, but I don't think it'll happen. I like this one a lot more.**

**Since I love "Sweet Transvestite" (and transvestites in general! lol) the song that my character sings with Frank is supposed to be a version of it with some words changed around. In my character's case, many words are changed. In Frank's case... there are a few differences but not a WHOLE lot changes.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**... Oh and by the way, keep in mind that any flames will be used as Frankie's hair dryer. So if you write me a flame you'll just be doing Frankie a favor. ^^**

She wasn't often used to being stared at, so this was actually a first for her. There were four people staring at her. A man with reddish blonde hair (most of the front of it missing), a woman with fiery red hair, another woman with short honey red hair, and... a drag queen. No, no, she was just being silly. It was somebody she recognized from news - Dr. Frank-n-Furter, a famous scientist. He certainly looked like a drag queen though. Messy black hair, wearing a black corset halter top and... what looked like just a pair of black panties... and fishnet leggings... and heels. Three-inch, metallic silver heels.

Not that she was much different though, she thought, looking down at her own attire. She was dressed in an orange hoodie and jeans, and her naturally long, bright blue hair was pinned up so it looked short. Sneakers completed her "gender bender" look. She also had a black drawstring bag on her back, slinging just over her shoulder.

She looked over at the remains of her ship, and decided that she owed these people one hell of an explanation as to why she'd just crashed into their house.

Finally, the transvestite, Dr. Frank, stepped up and dared to say something to her. "Well. Are we interrupting something, darling?"

She rolled her silver eyes. "Sorry about this. I'm not usually like this."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What happened, and where the hell are you from?"

"Well, first of all, wouldn't you like to know my name, Doctor?"

"Hit me then."

"My name is Dr. Amy Try."

"Amy Try. Haven't I heard that name somewhere?"

"I'm a famous physician."

"Judging by the spacecraft..." His green eyes flickered to her ship for a second before focusing back onto her. "You're not an Earthling. What planet are you from, Dr. Try?"

"Well, natively I'm from Transgender, Transylvania. And I do spend most of my time there, but I do travel sometimes. And you?"

"Dr. Frank-n-Furter." He held out a hand, which was covered by one of those leather half-gloves. "Pleasure to meet you. I am a sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania."

"Ah, Transsexual. I was actually... headed there."

He raised an eyebrow. "If I may ask... why, Dr. Try?"

She grinned, giving him a toothy smile. "Well, I know I'll probably regret this, but... I feel it's best expressed in song. Anyone care to give me a beat?"

"Ahhh, but of course." A sparkle flashed in Frank's eye for a second, then disappeared as quickly as it came. He motioned to the man with thinned reddish-blonde hair. "Riff Raff! Start up the juke box, if you would?"

"... Which track?"

"My... theme song." He glanced back at Amy with a gleam in his verdant eye, still smiling deviously. "We'll see if she's got what it takes to sing along to the rhythm." He winked at her. "I'll start, now, and you just follow my lead. Sound simple enough, dear?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Alright, Riff Raff! Hit it!"

Riff Raff flicked a switch, and dance music began to play.

Frank pounded his heel to the beat, bobbing his head along to it. "Here it comes..." He smirked, then began to sing:

"_Don't get strung out_

_By the way I look_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_I'm not much of a man_

_By the light of day_

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover_..."

He began to dance, posing every now and then, and throwing his head back at certain parts.

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Transsexual, Transylvania_

_Ha-ha_!"

He pointed to Amy with both fingers held out, raising his eyebrows at her, as if issuing her a challenge. "Your turn, Dr. Try! See if you can get into it!"

She nodded, and began popping and locking her shoulders to the beat, pushing her hood down to reveal her pinned-back hair. She stamped her sneakered foot and nodded, the words forming in her head.

"_I was on my way_

_Headed off to a convention_

_Over in Transsexual_

_But since I don't know the area_

_It got kinda scary, yeah_

_Guess I lost control_..."

She began to dance herself. Frank's dancing (he was still busting some moves) was infectious, and she found herself moving in the same way.

"_I'm just a sweet cross-dresser_

_From Transgender, Transylvania_

_Ah-ha-ha_!"

Frank nodded at her. "Well done! But now it's my turn again to..." He posed, throwing back his arms and thrusting his chest out. "Strut my stuff!" He twisted his body as he started singing again.

He gestured to her ship.

"_So you got... caught with a flat?_

_Well, how about that?_

_Well baby, don't you panic_..."

He gestured to Riff Raff and the woman with bright red hair.

"_By the light of the night_

_It'll all seem alright_

_I'll get you some satanic mechanics_..."

Placing a hand by his mouth, he sang softly in a mock whisper, "_The redhead is Magenta_."

He did his chorus dance again, gyrating his hips wildly, making her stare and bite her lip. Transvestites were common not only on Transsexual, but also on her planet. Hell, she was one herself. And boy, did she find the male ones sexy.

And he totally knew she did.

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Transsexual, Transylvania_

_Ha-ha_!"

Amy nodded when he gestured to her, and moved gracefully along to his preset routine.

"_Yeah, I got... stranded now_

_Not sure how I'm gonna_

_Ever get back home..._"

She pointed to Riff Raff and the woman.

"_Yes, by the light of the night_

_I have to say, it seems alright_

_I'll accept your satanic mechanics_

_Riff Raff and Magenta!_..."

She grinned, dancing happily in a more sexual manner. She had to admit, giving in to Frank's peer pressure was more fun than she'd ever have had over at that silly medical convention.

"_I'm just a sweet cross-dresser_

_From Transgender, Transylvania_

_Ah-ha-ha_!"

She pointed to Frank, narrowing her eyes. "Your turn, Dr. Furter."

He had been dancing all the time that she'd been singing and dancing as well. migrated over to her, covering her eyes with his hands.

"_Why don't you... stay for the night_?"

He grabbed one of her arms and held it out to the side, his lips hovering just centimeters above her neck.

"_Or maybe... a bite_?"

His hands moved, sliding down her back and making her shudder.

"_I could show you my favorite... obsession..._"

Amy reached behind her and placed her arms around Frank's neck, easily transitioning their movements into one.

"_I'd love to... stay for the night..._"

She let go and spun around, taking his face in her hand.

"_But I'll have to say no... to the bite..._"

She inched ever closer, until she was right up against him. She pressed her hands against his chest, feeling the taut strings of his corset cut into her fingers - not that she minded one bit though. This was the most fun she'd had in years.

"_Oh but I'd like to see your favorite... obsession_..."

He nodded, and took her by the hand. As he did he didn't push her away though, keeping her close to him. His other hand stroked the edge of her jaw.

"_I could... make you a girl..._"

His hand removed itself from her cheek and began to play with her hair instead. His fingers expertly weaved out some of the pins, causing several tendrils of powder blue to fall down, framing her face.

"_Dark hair, all curled_..."

He took his hand out of her hair and ran it up her side, stopping when he felt her chest. His hand hovered just below where he knew her breast was (it was hard to tell because of the hoodie, but he could), not daring to go any further unless she instructed him to.

"_She may be able to relieve your... tensions..._"

Amy squeezed his hand. With her free one she explored him, first caressing the spot behind his ear, which seemed... sensitive, in a way, as he was fighting back a smile when she touched it.

"_I'd rather... have a man..._"

When she let her hand trail off, her index finger traced around his lips, painted with dark blood red. They were as hypnotizing as his eyes, shiny and wet, just looking ready to be kissed.

"_Kinda like you... who can..._"

She slid her hand down, until it rested upon his hip. As she moved it up, she relished the sensation of squeaky leather under her fingertips.

"_Release my pent-up desires_..."

Frank chuckled, then suddenly shot an arm out around her waist. He pulled her closer than she already was, and took a step toward the elevator.

"_Well then, let's go up to the lab_

_I can show you what's on the slab_

_Oh Amy, I see you shiver with antici..._"

His hand trailed down, coming to make its home on her hip.

"... _Pation_..."

She trembled in his grasp, putting her head against his chest. The strings from his corset again cut into her skin, the flesh of her forehead.

"_Yes, I'll come up to your lab_

_But do I really want to see what's on the slab?_

_But yes, I'm shivering with antici..._"

She took a few breaths, allowing her eyes to close as she rested against him.

"... _Pation..._"

With that, Frank walked her inside the iron-barred elevator, flipped a switch, and they began to move up.

Magenta looked at the remaining people in the room, and shook her head.

"Still don't understand vhy nobody around here can just explain any'sing visout singking it..."

**Wow, Magenta, that nail is gonna have one big headache from where you hit it. XD**

**OK, so... Transgender. That's my made-up planet in the galaxy of Transylvania. It's not TOO far from Transsexual... probably about as far as Mars is from Earth? Maybe. Full of cross-dressers. It's different from Transsexual though, and you're going to see a little of that next chapter and more in the third chapter.**

**Also... let's just pretend Riff Raff never killed Frank and Rocky, mm'kay? I'm not quite sure how I'll make it that they survived... BUT THEY DID, OKAY? I'll probably have it explained later in the story.**

**... No flames please? I love you all!**


	2. A Separate Room

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed! ^^ Here are my responses, since one of them wasn't signed and I'm lazy because I'm sick... XD**

**To A Regular Frankie Fan: Looks like Frankie has a hairdryer. OK, first of all, I KNOW that a transvestite and a cross-dresser are the same thing. I'm aware of that. I just didn't want Amy referring to herself with the same word Frankie uses. It woulda been awkward and he'd probably bonk her on the head. And yes, I DO know what a transgender is. I've read about it, it's the reason I chose that name. She'll start acting like that, she was just a little OOC because she's in a weird place. Mm'kay? ^^ I do appreciate you taking the time to review though.**

**To LuminousFaith: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading, I'm happy I caught your attention. ^^**

Amy clung tightly to Frank as they moved in the elevator. She pressed herself up against him, a hand curling lightly on his chest. She may have been an expert pilot, but what was this? She'd never ridden in anything like this before, though she did know it was called an "elevator". She glanced around. Looked more like a cage though.

"So you crashed?"

She looked up at him and nodded, pushing back some of her hair that he'd taken out during their dance. "Yes. I got caught in a meteor shower while leaving Transgender, which damaged my directional equipment. While I was passing over to Transsexual, I lost control of the ship and drifted off into space. I tried to land safely on this planet, as it was the only one I could find with signs of intelligent life. But more of my equipment failed, and I ended up crashing."

"It didn't occur to you to land on a planet like Jupiter or Mars, without intelligent life?" He raised an eyebrow at her, as if he thought she had made the wrong decision.

She blinked up at him. "Why would I go to a planet without people? There would be no one to help me... and it would be lonely. I would go mad."

"I see... same could be said for myself."

An awkward silence followed, with them just holding on to each other and riding up in the elevator. So Amy looked down and took a closer glance at his high heels. "I like your shoes."

He looked down and giggled. "Oh, I'm blushing."

She snickered. Transvestites like herself were so much fun. "Do they have sports on this planet?"

"Oh yes, there are many athletic competitions. For example, there is soccer... basketball, golf... and this one that they call football."

"Football? I'm pretty good with my feet. I won National Transgenderian Kick-the-Fringle Cup two years past."

"Oh no, see that's the thing. It's so weird, they don't even use their feet. All they do is yell 'Hike!' and pass the ball around to score a... 'touch-up'."

Amy made a face. "Why would it be called football if they do not use their feet?"

"Now I don't know! Earthlings are so odd, don't you think?"

"It would appear so. Are there any games where you do use your feet?"

"Well... soccer is one. Kickball, for another. Mmm, maybe I'll have to do some research for you."

"I would be most appreciative..." Her hand tightened on his chest, trapping one of his corset strings. "Doctor."

"Oooh-hoo-hoo." He reached up and uncurled her hand. "I see you've found my weak spot there."

She glanced up. "I was not trying to."

"... Then what _were_ you doing?"

"Flirting. It's Earthlings' custom to act this way toward someone that you are attracted to, is it not?"

"Ohhhhhh." He pulled her closer, and leaned down so that his forehead rested against hers. "Keep talking, I like your words. They're turning me on oh-so hot right now."

"Mmm." She pressed herself against him. "You are making me very warm, too. I needed warming. It is so cold in the black loneliness of space."

"Indeed it is, Dr. Try."

"You don't have to keep calling me that. We are on a first-name basis as colleagues, I would think."

"Amy it is then."

The elevator jerked to a screeching halt, making Amy clutch Frank even tighter. "F-Frank...?" She wondered why she was acting like this. Normally she wouldn't stoop to being this... clingy and... frightened. Maybe it was just because she was in an unfamiliar place...

"Oh, come now, it's alright, darling. Just means we've stopped moving. We've arrived. That's all." She felt him stroking her back. Lightly pulling her away from him, he smiled at her. "Come, I must show you to your room. Then perhaps I could get Magenta and Riff Raff started on repairing your ship."

"That would be wonderful, but I do believe I'm missing a part of my craft. I think the Transgenderian directional module needs... replaced."

"Well, can it fly without that?"

"Unfortunately, no. And it's something you can only get from Transgender." She sighed, her hand reaching down and grabbing his. "It looks like I'm stuck here for a while, until I can contact my family."

"Family, hmm? How big a family do you have?"

"Oh, small, very small. It is just my parents, my sister, and myself."

"Hmm." He stepped out of the elevator and pulled her out as well, guiding her down the hall. His heels clacked on the tile floors as he led her, tossing his hair as if it really needed that. "So, originally from Transgender?"

"My father is from Homosexual, but my mother is Transgenderian and my sister and I were both born on Transgender. Are you originally from Transsexual?"

"Hmm." She could practically _hear_ him roll his eyes. "My father, if you could even call him that, comes from Heterosexual. But my mother is Transsexualian, as is the rest of my family. I was born on Transsexual, so were my numerous brothers and sisters. I guess you could say we have much in common... save for the size of our families, of course. Your family is small, while mine... well, there are a lot of us Furters running around Transsexual."

"I see." She blinked when he stopped at a door. "This my room?"

"But of course. Only the best for a doctor from Transgender." He opened the door. "There, why don't you take a peek in and... hmm... see if it's to your liking, then?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine. I'm grateful anyway, with whatever you give me." She stepped beside him and looked into the room. It wasn't quite as big as the main room; perhaps about half that. But that still made it larger than any room she'd ever lived in before. "Oh my goodness! Frank, it's so big, are you really sure you want me to stay in - ah!"

All of a sudden she was pushed from behind. She landed on a bed, and someone was holding her down. When she managed to look up she saw that Frank was pushing on her. He had climbed up onto the bed, and was now straddling her waist, having unzipped her hoodie and revealed her sleeveless but masculine top. "Dr. Frank! Oh goodness, what are you doing?"

"Oh, did I startle you? You must forgive my enthusiasm, I haven't..." He kissed her cheek, leaving a lipstick print. "Had anyone to entertain like this..." He moved down, his fingers massaging her neck and his mouth sucking a kiss from her shoulder. "In quite some time..." Down still further, his hands moving to caress her waist and his lips pressing right above her breasts. "Ah!" He came up just a little bit, and his verdant eyes bore into her own silver ones. "Your eyes are so enchanting... oh..." His hands squeezed her middle, as he breathed slowly, deliberately, and stared at her. "Don't worry, Amy, it won't..." He planted a kiss in the same spot as the last one, and he was getting ready to move down even more. "Hurt a bit... I promise..."

"No!" She struggled, managing to take her knee to his stomach. "Please! Don't do this! I don't want it! I want you to get off me, and I want you to leave! I want to go home! I wish I hadn't even left for Transsexual in the first place! I knew Transsexualians were odd, and this just proves it!" She bucked her entire body forward, trying to push him off of her. "Get off of me, Frank! I'm not going to tell you again! If you don't I will kick you in the most uncomfortable place you'll ever be kicked!"

He didn't get up, but he didn't kiss anywhere again. He just looked at her, his eyes moving up and down her body. They had closed halfway now, as if he were thinking. "Oh, Amy..." He shook his head, his hands moving down to find a place of rest on her hips. His grip didn't loosen. "You must not be in your right mind. Oh, dear, I understand how upset you must be." He leaned down, and placed his lips right next to her ear. "I mean... your spacecraft broke down, in the middle of nowhere. And now you're... in a strange place with... people you don't know."

She could feel his warm breath against her ear, entering the canal and heating the lobe. Her eyelashes fluttered as she barely suppressed a shiver, allowing her own breath to catch in her chest. "F-Frank..."

"But I'm here, darling. I can promise you I won't..." Another kiss was left right next to her ear, on her cheek. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. I can ease your tensions, if you'll just... let me... and then perhaps you can... take a nap. You may wake up feeling... oh... so..." His fingers tickled lightly on the small of her back, sending a shudder up her spine. "_Invigorated_. Anything that was bothering you, oh... it'll be gone after I release your misery and put you to sleep. Don't you worry, I'll be gentle..."

As he leaned down to lift her shirt off, she screamed again. "Frank, stop it! I am most certainly in my right mind! _Anyone_ in their right mind would say no to this! I haven't even known you an hour and - and _this_! You move too fast, you don't even - I mean, I - I don't even know how old you are, or... or what your favorite song is!"

"I'm twenty-seven..." Again he applied his soft, wet lips to her skin, this time on her neck. She could only think that she must be covered in his crimson lipstick by now. "And it's... ah... 'Sunshine of Your Love'... by Cream..." He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound from his chest. "Ah, is that it? You'd like me to serenade you before? Ah, of course... _I've been waiting so long_... _to be where I'm goin'_... _in the sunshine of your lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ove_..." **(1)**

"This is not!" She shoved him away, though it had little effect. "Not what I want! Please get off."

"Oh, will you stop screaming? I said I'd be gentle. It won't be very long - I take such little time. Besides, do you want to send everyone running up here? Nobody would want to see us... like _this_!" He took the leg she'd previously used to kick him and pushed it back toward her, running his hand up the back of her thigh and very nearly coming into contact with her rear end.

"Ah!" Amy gasped, trying to move her leg again, but he had complete control of it. "That hurt! You're hurting me!"

"Why, I haven't even begun yet! That was only the foreplay! Really, how new are you to this?"

"I'm very new!" she shouted, as he finally put her leg down. "I have to tell you that I have never, ever, _ever_ had sex!"

"VIRGIN!" he cried in horror, leaning back and throwing his hands up, as if he were mortified that he'd ever touched her. His terror faded in a few seconds, as he looked at her. "... Amy, why... why? Why? Nobody has ever... said no to me before. Not even a virgin..."

"You have had sex with a virgin? Oh, you immoral monster!" She reached up and started to pummel his chest with her fists.

"Calm down... anyway..." He took her by the wrist and closed his eyes, blue shadow overtaking that region. "I just... I've never been refused. I have to know why you won't give yourself over to this absolute pleasure. There isn't anything wrong with pleasing yourself, you know. It's not a sin. This occurs every day on Transsexual... why should you refuse? It's such a normal thing..."

"Because it's not the same on Transgender, Frank." She reached up and lightly stroked the tattoo on his right arm, making him shiver. "We... don't have this happen every day between two people who... aren't married. Much less between people who have just met. I'm not sure what you're taught on Transsexual, but it's obviously not the same thing we're taught on Transgender. I mean... we are taught that... when two people love each other very much... and wish to take their relationship... to a level they don't even know exists... and they decide to engage in sexual contact... that is love. But sex is not love. Sex without any purpose but orgasmic pleasure... that is not love."

Frank tilted his head, looking at her. "Sex... isn't love? But that's..."

"And besides that... you're doing it wrong." She kneed him in the stomach again and pushed him down, rolling over so that she was now pinning him down onto the bed. She grinned, giggling, at the shock that registered on his face. His emerald eyes were wide as he just stared at her. Her eyes narrowed, and a more masculine chuckle found its way from her chest.

"On Transgender, it is never the man who is on top. Always the woman."

**(1) - SHUT UP FRANKIE. Nobody wants to hear you sing Cream. XD Well... actually I probably would...**

**Okay, so... thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**... Even though I don't do lemons, I really enjoyed writing their little exchange where he pushed her on the bed and was seducing her and stuff... I liked writing it, I'm not sure why... explanation, anyone? XD Maybe because I'm a Frankie fan! ^^**


End file.
